Sorry
by Dark-Illusion-Detective
Summary: It's a normal day when Giroro starts thinking the major question... why didn't he do anything.


**Sorry**

Hey guys! This idea popped into my head after watching an episode of Keroro Gunso where Dororo is having another trauma switch moment. Of course, this is a short story since the idea itself is pretty short. I hope you guys enjoy this Keroro Gunso short story and please tell me what I could improve on.

Disclaimer: Dark-Illusion-Detective does not own any of the Keroro Gunso characters nor does she own the Keroro Platoon (though sometimes she wishes she did)

Here we go.

* * *

It was an average day in Tokyo, Japan as the sun was blazing down on the city, not a cloud up in the sky, and there was a calm breeze that seemed to give the place an overwhemingly calm feeling. Although for one family, an average day meant no stupid frogs trying to unleash another invasion plan to take over earth, or Pekoponian as they've learned to call it.

Don't be mistaken, a day like this used to be normal for Natsumi Hinata; but now it was different, even as she was hanging up the laundry on the clothes line. She glanced over at Corporal Giroro's tent to realize that she hadn't seen much of the red frog lately. She shook her head, and resumed hanging the clothes while humming to herself.

What Natsumi didn't know was that Giroro was watching her. Giroro was hiding up in a tree and he looked dazed as he watched Natsumi. He'd grown into this habit after he first fought against her and this was once for research...but... things happened and one thing led to another.

_"N-Natsumi..."_ Giroro was thinking that for the past few minutes now and his mind overflowed with his daydreams of them spending the day together.

"KERORO-KUN!!"

Natsumi sighed as she stopped hanging the laundry and rushed inside. Giroro stayed up in the tree for a while longer before he climbed down and walked inside to see Keroro was being chased around by Natsumi and Dororo was in the corner of the living room.

"Dororo?"

The blue Keronian didn't reply but kept muttering to himself. Giroro sighed as he realized what Dororo was doing; Dororo was having a trauma switch moment.

Giroro walked in front of Keroro and stopped him from running away.

"Keroro... what did you do now?"

"Borrowed Dororo's sword," Keroro replied as he gave a nervous chuckle.

"Give it back."

Keroro shook his head, "no it's important for the invasion!"

"There won't be an invasion after I'm through with you!" Natsumi yelled at Keroro. Giroro took the sword away from Keroro and got out of his way.

"G-Giroro... l-lets be reasonable-"

"He's all yours Natsumi."

The green Keronian shrieked as he darted away from Natsumi who chased after him.

"FUYUKI- DONO!!" Keroro was heard screaming from almost a mile away.

Giroro walked over to Dororo and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Dororo?"

Dororo blinked before snapping out of his trauma switch moment. He stood up and tilted his head.

"Yes?"

"Here's your sword back."

Dororo's eyes turned all teary as he took the sword back.

"Thank you..."

Giroro saw Dororo's sad look and he started to think how many times he actually saw that look throughout his childhood. Then he remembered that he was always the bystander and Keroro was the person who made Dororo like this. One thought always haunted him everytime he saw Dororo like this.

_"Why didn't I ever do anything when Keroro did something to Dororo back when we were kids?"_

"I... I better go. Koyuki might be wondering where I am," Dororo quickly stated. As the blue ninja walked toward the exit, Giroro looked around the room. No one else was around... which was fine for what he was about to do.

"Erm... Zeroro..."

Dororo stopped after hearing his old name and he turned and was met with a hug. By who? Giroro.

"G-Giroro-kun?"

"I'm sorry I didn't do anything..."

Giroro did feel bad about never doing anything and he knew that he wasn't going to be able to apologize when everyone was around. Dororo blinked in confusion though.

"What do you mean? You got my sword back."

The corporal released his hug and sighed, "that's not what I...meant... eh, never mind. I'm just sorry that's all."

A few minutes passed as Dororo and Giroro stood there in silence. Then Dororo quickly snapped out of the silence.

"Um, thank you again Giroro. I better go."

Giroro nodded as he watched Dororo turn on his anti-barrier and run away. The red Keronian felt like the apology didn't mean much at that moment, maybe it was too late to apologize? No. He was just happy that he got to apologize and no one saw him hug him. Well until-

"KUKUKUKUKU!"

Giroro froze as he looked up to see a camera. And it was recording everything. Anger pulsed through Giroro as he took out a few grenades.

"Kururu..." he said calmly before shouting with anger lacing his words, "I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!!"

**---**

**Okay like I said, this was just a random story idea. I needed something to get me out of my minor writer's block, but I don't think it worked. Actually now that I think about it, this will be my first story outside of the Sonic Catergory. Wow... that's surprising for me. Oh well, it's a new short story, that's all that matters. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it and please tell me what you guys think.**


End file.
